Locum
by JustGrace13
Summary: When Ichigo Kurosaki spots a short blue-eyed, dark haired girl alone at a bar, he wants to take her home for the night and won't take no for an answer. IchiRuki, in sad way. M-rating.


I could talk forever about this one, but three of the important things are: 1. I have no idea if this actually counts as IchiRuki. I think it is, just a little skewed. 2. This is not a happy story. Sorry :( 3. Someone should really take away my license to write sex scenes.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Locum**

"Another drink, ma'am?"

A thoroughly intoxicated, dark haired girl looked up through heavy lids to see the bartender standing in front of her. She squinted, as if thinking, for a long moment before nodding slowly.

"Yeah. Let's do that.

"Coming right up."

Once the bartender was gone, the girl let her chin rest on her arms. It was ridiculous, really... She deserved an A in that class. She had worked her ass off for an A in that class...

"Here you go."

The glass made a nice sharp sound as he set it down in front of her. She took a long sip and frowned. Who in the hell did that old man teacher think he was? She had been an excellent student! He should have thanked her for everything she had added to the class, not given her the F that completely shot her GPA this morning.

"Another?" A deep voice asked.

The girl tilted her head to the side in confusion. She hadn't even touched the glass. How was it empty again?

"I guess... Just one more."

"Rough night?" The voice asked again.

Finally realizing that this man was not the bartender she had been talking to all night, a humiliated expression covered her face. Bright blue eyes widened in surprised, taking in the man that was now sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry. I thought..."

"It's all right," the man chuckled. "You looked like you could use some company."

The girl took the drink he was offering her but hesitated before taking a sip. She eyed the strange man warily.

"Look, you seem nice and all, but I'm really not in the mood."

"Then I'll wait," he said simply with a charming grin.

It made her skin crawl. She decided against finishing the half-empty glass he had handed her earlier.

"You're wasting your time," she grumbled. "Why don't you find some other girl to buy drinks for?"

The man's smirk grew and he leaned in, just close enough that she could feel his warm breath crawl along her ear. "You're the only woman that I'm interested in tonight."

A hot blush spread over her face and she looked away. "You're kidding, right? That's a horrible pick-up line."

"Should I try again?" He asked, his voice low and teasing.

Any other night, she would have rejected him, told him to get lost and gone on her way. But, tonight, the attention was nice. And he was attractive, more so than she really wanted to admit.

"If you want," she shrugged.

The man cleared his throat and squared his shoulders before reciting, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou are more lovely and-"

"Oh, god," she put a hand out. "Please stop. That's even worse."

"You're not a Shakespeare fan?" He asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, no way." The girl shook her head. "You really need to work on that."

"Hmm..." The man looked thoughtful. "What would you suggest then? What should I say to convince you to come home with me?"

Her cheeks flushed again. "You're ...forward." She was way too drunk for this. "What makes you think I'd ever go home with you?"

"Why would I think you wouldn't?" And there was that gorgeous smile again.

"I don't even know your name," she finally protested.

"Ichigo," the orange-haired man held out his hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki. 23. Student at the University downtown. Pre-med. AB positive."

"Oh..." she started, trying to process everything he said as he shook her hand firmly, yet warmly.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No, that's plenty," she said quickly.

"Wonderful," Ichigo said warmly, offering her his hand. "Shall we?"

"That's not what I- Wait a minute!" She pulled her hand away. This was happening awfully fast... But then, he seemed nice. And he was _so_ handsome.

"What if you're a murderer? Or what if you try to sell me into slavery?"

"I did get a parking ticket last year, but I swear it wasn't my fault. The sign was covered up." Ichigo Kurosaki, 23 year-old Pre-med student with blood type AB+, was apparently a comedian as well.

After a long sigh, and a violent internal battle, the girl allowed herself to ignore her better judgment and be led from the bar to the home of this forward orange-haired man.

.

"You live here?" The girl asked in amazement as they got out of the car. The apartment complex was huge and obviously very expensive.

Ichigo shrugged. "It's the closest place I could find to campus."

"Oh..." She nodded, as if that made sense. _Why doesn't he live in the dorms?_ _He must be really rich..._

"Coming?" He asked, still holding the door open.

"Yeah, sorry."

They took the elevator up a few floors and exited when it stopped. Ichigo pulled out a set of keys, unlocked the door to an apartment, and hung his coat on hook in the hallway.

"This is... nice," she said, after struggling to find an adjective. He hadn't turned any of the lights on, but the apartment seemed quite plush, with white carpet and black furniture.

"Thanks," he said, handing her a drink.

"Oh, that's all right. I had plenty at th-"

His suddenly dark expression cut her off. A thin eyebrow arched in annoyance and he took a sip from his own glass.

_Who does this guy think he is? _

"Maybe later," she said, much weaker than she had intended.

"Fine." He took the glass, as if he couldn't be bothered with such small matters. "This way." Ichigo led her towards the bedroom.

It was nice, as far as bedrooms go. She stepped inside and looked around awkwardly, wondering why he was no longer following behind her.

"I'll be right back," he said pleasantly. "Make yourself at home."

The girl took a deep breath to collect herself. _What am I doing? Maybe I should just leave now..._

"These are for you," Ichigo said upon returning.

The girl looked down to find a yellow pair of pajamas in her hands. They were obviously meant for someone younger, but with her small frame, they'd probably fit perfectly.

"You regularly keep little girls' clothing lying around?"

The man's lips twitched in a smirk. "They're my little sister's. Her washing machine is broken so she's been doing laundry here. I just figured you'd want something else to sleep in besides that dress. My sister won't mind."

The girl looked at the pajamas again doubtfully until the man began stripping off his own clothing, fully capturing her attention.

He started with his shirt, exposing long lines of rippling muscles along his sides and chest. Then, without shame, he unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them off his lean, perfectly toned legs. He left his boxers hanging loosely around his hips and climbed into the most luxurious looking bed she had ever seen in her life.

"Wait... That's it?"

Confusion crossed the gorgeous man's face. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I thought, usually when a guy invites a girl home he wants to do more than just sleep with her. In the literal sense, I mean."

Ichigo's grin broke into laughter, causing the pretty brunette to blush.

"We'll get there," he promised. "I'm just waiting."

She realized he was staring at the pajamas in her hands. "You want me to put them on now?"

"How else can I take them off?"

"Oh... ok." After the show he had just put on for her, it was probably only fair. Still, as she pulled her dark tank top over her head, she couldn't help but feel nervous under the man's intense gaze.

She briefly wondered if he wanted her bra on or off but her fingers had already unhooked the clasp. She pulled the soft, yellow shirt on and buttoned the first few buttons, until her hands were too nervous and clumsy to continue.

She kicked her shoes off, stepped out of her jeans, and pulled the pajama pants on quickly, blushing at the thought of Ichigo seeing her completely exposed.

With the pajama set on, she looked up to see Ichigo standing just inches from her. His hands gently ran up and down her arms. "Are you all right?"

His voice was deep and husky. He was already breathing heavily and the way he was looking at her made heat shoot downward through her stomach.

"Of course," she said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. Already, her muscles were quivering with excitement.

"Good," he whispered against her ear. Then, he reached down and scooped her up easily. She landed softly on the cushy bed and instantly Ichigo was on top of her, his lips forcefully against her own.

She could feel her heart racing. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his mouth trailed along her neck, pausing every now and then to take her skin between his teeth. She gasped as he sucked and nipped at the tender skin.

It was so painful she almost said something, but then he moved on. His hands were under the yellow shirt, feeling every dip and curve. She began undoing buttons to give him more access but he grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head.

"Somebody's impatient," Ichigo said, sounding equally amused and annoyed. "Try to control yourself."

His words surprised her, and completely pulled her from her overeager state. He had her shirt open now, but the alcohol-induced haze had faded. _This was definitely a bad idea._

Then, his mouth found her breast and she fought to suppress a deep moan. His knee was strategically placed between her legs and he kept his grip around her wrists, effectively pressing her against the bed as his tongue swirled around a hard nipple.

"Ohh..." she whimpered, unable to help herself. His hot mouth had just passed her belly button and his tongue dipped under the waistband of her pajama pants.

Bad idea or not, she was beyond caring. She squirmed excitedly under him, eager for the next step. Finally, he let go of her hands to pull the pajama pants off her legs. He pushed her knees apart and ran his tongue up between her legs, further wetting her already soaked underwear.

Then, he hooked his thumbs under the panties, ready to pull them off as well, and paused. She whimpered again in impatience.

"Say my name," he said, watching her carefully.

She looked up at him with wide blue eyes, disappointed at another interruption. "...Ichigo."

The orange-haired man did not look pleased, but he yanked the underwear off and took her clit in his mouth. She gasped, legs tense with pleasure.

His tongue stroked her gently as he slipped two fingers inside her. He continued the motions until she was moaning.

Then, right as she was on the edge, he stopped.

"Say my name," he whispered again, more demanding than before.

"Ichigo," she whimpered. He didn't move. "Ichigo, please," she said louder.

He sucked hard on her sensitive clit and she gasped, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo curled his fingers inside her and flicked his tongue even faster. "Ichigo!" She moaned, feeling all her muscles tighten and release until she was flushed and gasping against him.

Ichigo pulled his hand away and sat up, letting her watch as he licked his fingers clean.

He turned away to open the top drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a condom and she got out from under him, running her hands down his torso before grabbing the waistband of his boxers.

She saw the faintest trace of a smirk on his face before he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her so her legs came out from under her, ensuring that she landed on her back once again.

"I got it," he said, pulling his boxers off and rolling the condom on.

She blushed even harder as he got on top of her again. He rubbed himself against her before entering completely.

"Ohhh..." she moaned, stretching to fit. He thrust into her, more forcefully each time, and her hips rose up to meet him, her hands on his arms for stability.

His focused stare never left her face, and she finally had to look away to keep herself from getting too flustered. She closed her eyes briefly, letting the pleasure wash over her, when he stopped.

Ichigo seemed surprised when he noticed her hands on him. Again, he took them both and pinned them above her head. Then, he hooked her left leg over his shoulder so she could barely move.

A small noise escaped her throat at the new sensation, making him smile again. "I want you to look at me," he instructed, and she nodded, willing to do anything this man asked to keep him from stopping again.

He started once more, slowly moving against her. He ran his free hand through her dark hair, his fingers curling tightly around her dark locks as he thrusted into her harder.

He was pulling her hair painfully but she didn't care. Ichigo's dark eyes were looking straight through her, and she couldn't keep herself from moaning loudly in pleasure with every movement.

Finally, he released her hair and ran his hand from between her breasts, down her stomach, and pressed his thumb against her clit.

"Say my name," he whispered again, rubbing his thumb vigorously against her raw clit as he pounded into her.

"Ichi-" her voice broke as her entire body spasmed. "Ichigo!" She cried out, reaching her climax and collapsing under him.

Ichigo's muscles tensed up around her and he moaned loudly as he came inside her. He took his hand away from her wrists, letting her leg slide off his shoulder. His amber eyes locked with her blue ones and he pressed his forehead against hers, still gasping for air.

"Rukia..." he whispered, so faintly she almost didn't hear it.

She frowned. "That's not my-"

A firm hand clapped down over her mouth. All tenderness was lost from Ichigo's dark stare.

"It's time to go to sleep," he said coldly.

He pulled his boxers back on and threw the condom away before climbing back into bed. He watched her closely as she pulled the pajama pants on and buttoned up the yellow shirt quickly.

"Come here." His voice was softer now, but the command was still clear.

She didn't dare protest.

"Good night," Ichigo said without emotion as he pulled the sheets around them both and wrapped his arm around her protectively, holding her close against his chest. His mouth and nose were pressed lightly against the top of her head, nuzzled in her hair.

What was normally a comforting gesture made her heart race. She didn't move a muscle, hoping that remaining completely still would help the man beside her fall asleep faster.

After the longest few minutes of her life, his breathing evened out and he began lightly snoring.

She cautiously slid out of his embrace and off the bed before tiptoeing around the room to gather her clothes. There was no way she was sticking around with this nut, no matter how attractive.

Closing the door behind her, she went in to the living room to change. She switched a nearby lamp on so she could see where she was going, and then froze.

There were pictures... everywhere. They covered the walls. Pictures of Ichigo, pictures of people she assumed were his family, and friends.

And in every single one was the same girl.

The resemblance was not outstanding, but she knew exactly why Ichigo had picked her out of all the other women at the bar. This girl's violet eyes were huge, along with raven-hair, and she was so short... All features that she herself possessed.

She felt cold, suddenly filled with fear. Deciding that her change of clothes could wait, she rushed to the door, pausing only to notice one last picture.

Ichigo was outside with a large group of people; everyone dressed in black. Except for the violet-eyed girl... She was missing.

Shutting the door hastily, she ran out of the apartment complex and out to the street, hailing a taxi. She climbed in the car and without giving an address, told the taxi-driver to _drive._

The yellow cab pulled away from the curb and the girl finally let herself take a deep breath. She wiped the cold tears away from her face as they left the apartment complex behind and disappeared in to the night.

* * *

**Locum** - _noun_** 1.** a person who stands in temporarily for someone else.


End file.
